What She Became
by syfangirl
Summary: What if May went down the tunnels, instead of Coulson? What would she become?


**1x10** **AU. A little May-centric. Oh, who am I kidding...It's May-centric. With a little Philinda. Cause hey, it's me.**

"No! You can barely stand, let alone…" May says.

"I put her on this path. I have to try and make things right." Coulson knows he's injured, but he has to do this. He can't let Skye go down there.

"Phil…" May's voice cracks.

"I'm not saying it's a good plan. But after all the carving, and obsessing. I'm pretty curious as to what all the fuss is about."

"Phil." May walks closer to him.

"What?" Coulson looks at her confused.

"I'm sorry." May knocks out Coulson, and calls Trip.

"Skye went down the tunnels to stop Raina. I'm going after them. Tell Morse and Hunter to get Coulson out of here." May says as she drags Coulson next to the controls, then hung up on him.

"May-" Trip was confused as hell, but told Fitzsimmons to do what May told him, and went back down.

"Skye?! Skye?!" May was running in the tunnels 'til she saw someone that made her stop.

"Mack?" He wasn't responding to her.

"Mack, can you hear me?"

"Coulson? Sir, wake up!" Coulson woke up to Bobbi in front of him, and Hunter covering their exit.

"Where's May?" His eyes scanning the room. Hoping that she didn't do what he thinks she did.

"She went down there to get Skye." Hunter confirmed his thoughts.

"No! We have to get them back up here!" Coulson started getting up, with a little help from Bobbi.

"Sir, we need to move out." Bobbi said. Concern showing on her face.

"No. Get me down there." But Coulson didn't want any of that.

"Sir-"

"That's an order, Agent Morse."

"Yes sir."

"Now, get Fitzsimmons out, then get to the bus." Bobbi and Hunter nodded.

"Mack? Do you know where Skye is?"

Mack starts walking to the chamber. May sees Trip coming from the opposite direction.

"Trip!" But Mack starts attacking him. May notices that the chamber is about to close so she helps Trip and both of them slip inside to get Skye.

"May?! Skye?!" Coulson was running in the tunnels. Searching for some sign of the two.

"May?!" His voice is starting to crack. From the injuries, or the emotions. He didn't know either.

"Mack."

"Aaaaah" Mack attacks Coulson. But Coulson dodges and punches him, and starts to run.

"May? Trip? What are you doing here?" Skye looks and sounds afraid that they're trapped there with her.

"I came to get you. Put the Obelisk down, Raina." May raises her gun.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it now." The Diviner starts changing.

Skye, Raina, and May all start solidifying.

"Agent May…how interesting"

"No, no! Trip!" Skye tries to reach for Trip.

"Trip, get behind me." May slowly raises her gun, and shoots the Diviner. She dropped the gun afterwards.

Its pieces flying everywhere. May looks down on her chest and sees that some of the pieces hit her, before she solidified completely.

Trip screams as he sees the three of them being petrified.

"NO! NO!" But he sees the pieces tear out of Raina and Skye. May soon followed.

Skye broke out of her shell, and soon the whole place shook. Trip was in awe at her power, but he knew that had to wait, when he saw what happened to May.

"Skye! Help me!"

When Skye touched May, the debris fell off of her. But still something was wrong. She was still bleeding. She wasn't petrified by the Diviner, but the pieces were still embedded on her chest.

"Oh God."

"We got to take those things out!"

"No! Don't touch it, Trip! I got it!" Skye plucked the pieces out and tossed them to the other side of the room.

Coulson was right outside the chamber, helping Mack out, when the doors started opening again. Revealing a scene before him, that could have come out of his nightmares.

There was May, lying on the floor. Skye crying beside her. He put Mack down on the wall, and started running towards May.

He could see the blood sticking on her chest. She was ice cold.

"What happened?" Coulson checks for a pulse. It's faint but there.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. May went in with Trip, and the three of us started getting petrified. I don't know what happened." Skye could barely hold back the tears.

"May shot the obelisk, sir. The pieces must have hit her." Trip said, as he tore a piece of his shirt to help stop the bleeding.

"Then why isn't she…" Coulson starts asking.

"Petrified? She's like Skye and Raina." Trip puts pressure on her chest, after he opens May's jacket.

"She stopped breathing!" Trip starts the CPR.

"Come on, May. Come on."

"Please. Please."

Blood comes out from the side of her mouth. Trip stops.

"No! Trip, do something. Do something, please." Skye is hysterical now. Coulson's eyes are wide with disbelief. This can't be happening. This isn't real.

"I'm sorry."

"Melinda!" Coulson cradles May's face.

"Please be okay. Please. Stay with me. Melinda, please." Coulson and Skye start to cry. Skye just holds May's hand. But then Trip notices something.

"Wait, the bleeding stopped." He checks on May's injuries again. They're gone. Like some sort of miracle. May inhales.

May coughs, and sits up. Much to the relief and confusion of the three of them.

"You're okay. You're okay." Coulson puts his arms around her. Skye just looks at her with fresh tears springing from her eyes.

May's confused and a little out of it, but she hugs Coulson back.

"What happened?" May asks, still a little groggy. Coulson opens his mouth, when he notices Raina running out of the room. Trip stands up.

"No, let her go. We have to get May and Mack out of here first." Skye says.

Coulson helps May to her feet, and notices that she's still cold, and a little disoriented.

"Hey, I got you." May's picked up by Phil, and she doesn't protest. Skye and Trip help Mack to his feet, and they get out of the tunnels.

Coulson only allowed himself to finally take a breath when they were finally back on the bus, and May had some color on her face again.

Skye told him the story of what happened. Well, before she was petrified that is. Then May and Trip filled him in on the after. He stayed at May's bedside down at the lab, while Simmons took a look at her and Skye.

May looked down at her chest, and didn't see any injuries. Just her shirt with holes on it. It was a close call. She really thought she wasn't going to make it. From what Trip told her, she died for however long. She couldn't figure out what happened to her. Raina had the most obvious change. Skye had 'powers', but hers, she didn't really know.

Simmons did note a significant drop in her core body temperature, but it could be due to the amount of blood she lost. Jemma keeps asking to run tests on her and Skye to see if anything changed in their human biology. But so far, nothing notable has come up. That is until May figures out her change.

"Phil…" Coulson looks at May and sees that there was a little tornado forming in May's hand. May tries to do the same thing with her left, so she lets go of Coulson's.

"That is so cool." Skye looks at her in awe. She wished she could have that type of control, or wish she could practice. But her power isn't something she wants to try out in a plane.

May closes her hands and the wind disappears.

"Wow."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't really know."

"Both of you will figure it out. We'll be here for you. Both of you." Coulson took one of May's hands, and gave both May and Skye, on what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

May squeezed his hand in return. They can do this.

**Review? Okay? haha hope you liked this oneshot :)**

**Just wanted to finish this draft, so I can move on from it. So this is like draft 1 of 36217461946. No, really. I have to sort through all that. Haha. Yeah it's just a oneshot. I don't have the drive to do multi-chaps anymore. **


End file.
